Indomitable Souls
Indomitable Souls is a fanon story series written by Rfldsza. It follows the journey of Macabre RedClaw, that, along with his crew, the second generation of the RedClaw Pirates, travel and build their reputation as pirates, while keeping in mind their own objectives. The series also follows different stories into other's characters point of view, mainly the original RedClaw Pirates, lead by the protagonist and antagonist's brother Date RedClaw. A reboot of previously cancelled series "A New Dawn", its first chapter was published on July 19th, 2015, and runs until present day. Chapters Main Series The Dreadful Paths of Vengeance *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 13 (Finale) Unforgiven Swords *Chapter 14 *Chapter 15 *Chapter 16 *Chapter 17 *Chapter 18 *Chapter 19 *Chapter 20 *Chapter 21 *Chapter 22 *Chapter 23 *Chapter 24 *Chapter 25 *Chapter 26 *Chapter 27 *Chapter 28 *Chapter 29 *Chapter 30 *Chapter 31 *Chapter 32 *Chapter 33 *Chapter 34 (Finale) An Epitaph for the RedClaw *Yet to come Spinoffs and Prequels Dream Hunt Dream Hunt is a regular series running parallel to Indomitable Souls and the only other long series being written by Rfldsza. It follows the adventures of the ToRolAx Hunters, a bounty hunting trio formed by Toruviel, an elven swordsman, Axellia, a Dokken cartographer, and Roland, a human gunslinger. The Bloodstained Throne A prelude made of longer chapters that tells the story of how Date RedClaw became a pirate, showing his days as a Marine and his tempestuous relation with his older brother, Vladimir. Series currently on hold. *The Bloodstained Throne 1: A Prologue to War and the Flower that Bloomed on a Storm Fate and a Crimson Sky A side story/prelude about the first RedClaw Pirates, as they arrive in the mysterious island of Tyormentte, populated by elves. It has little impact into Indomitable Souls, but can be seen as the prologue to Dream Hunt. Series currently on hold. *Prologue *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 Characters Protagonists *Macabre RedClaw *Date RedClaw (The Bloodstained Throne, Fate and a Crimson Sky) Antagonists *Vice Admiral Vladimir RedClaw *Gen Bounty Hunters **Davrin de Livren **Celt de Freas *Unforgiven Swords **Locke Wolff **Grainne of the Tides (during Unforgiven Swords Arc) **Lura **Hiruna Kanpare Nu **Hound **Aman Freel Supporting Characters *Date RedClaw (in main series) *Naishi *Karen RedClaw *Alina DeMasque *Jon L. Treach *Diarmuid *Grainne of the Tides *Ainer Grave Trivia *While most part of the characters and elements were changed entirely from the original series to the reboot, a few were twisted or reinvented to fit the new storyline. Those are: **The RedClaw family, working as the main plot. While the idea was underdeveloped during A New Dawn (but was still a big presence), the family ties and relationships between the RedClaw family members are the main theme of Indomitable Souls, as they move the protagonist's main objectives and are frequently the main theme of whole arcs. Therefore, all the members of the family are used in the new storyline **The Rendan family, another point underdeveloped in a New Dawn, is now more restrained, focused only on the brothers Oda Rendan and Yagyu Rendan **Lura, the RedClaw Pirates' original doctor, was redesigned as a villain, siding with Locke Wolff and the Unforgiven Swords **Izumi Hoshin, the RedClaw Pirates' original navigator, returns, now simply called Izumi, acting as navigator for both the first and the current generation of the crew, with her original design being used in during the first one *A few of the series' arcs have their names inspired by other medium works the author like **Unforgiven Swords, both the group and the arc's name, is partially derived from the western movie called "Unforgiven" **The prequel is called "The Bloodstained Throne" is a reference to the Brazillian Portuguese adapted title of Akira Kurosawa's movie Throne of Blood ("Trono Manchado de Sangue"), which, translated to English, would be "Bloodstained Throne" **The upcoming final arc Ends and Beginnings has its name derived from a non-canon short story of The Witcher universe, called Something Ends, Something Begins Category:Stories Category:Series Category:RedClaw Pirates Category:Indomitable Souls Category:Rfldsza